


The Talk

by mfingenius



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfingenius/pseuds/mfingenius
Summary: “What’s sex?”Auguste chokes on his next breath.
Relationships: Auguste & Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	The Talk

“What’s sex?”

Auguste chokes on his next breath, and Laurent gives him an odd look.

“Why do you ask?” He asks, looking at his baby brother alarmed. He sees Lazar, Laurent’s guard, snickering behind him, and he _swears_ that if this is Lazar’s doing he’ll have him fired.

Or not, because he’s the only one of Laurent’s guards who Laurent likes, and, more importantly, who Auguste hasn’t heard make suggestive comments nor look at Laurent inappropriately. He’d thought - or hoped - that he wouldn’t have to worry about courtiers or guards giving his brother those kind of looks until he was older, but at thirteen Laurent seems to already be attracting attention from an alarming number of people.

When Auguste had heard that Lazar had ‘accidentally’ run through one of his Uncle’s guards in a duel for making a disgusting comment about Laurent, he’d forced the council to release him from the holding cells within the hour, and had personally escorted him to Laurent’s rooms, thanking him. Lazar had snorted, rolled his eyes, and - in an infuriating show of inappropriateness towards his future King - had said, ‘Didn’t do it for you, _your majesty’_ and promptly gone into Laurent’s rooms.

It could’ve landed him in the post, but Auguste is glad to know his brother has at least one person unconditionally in his corner, entirely allegiant to him.

Still, if he’s the one who’s made Laurent curious about this - even just as a joke - Auguste will _throttle_ him. Or at least duel him until he’s put his back in the dirt enough times to make himself feel better about this moment.

“Why would you want to know, Laurent?” He asks cautiously.

Laurent frowns lightly, and Jord, behind Auguste, covers a chuckle with a cough.

“I, uh, read it.” Laurent is lying; Auguste can tell when his brother is lying.

“Read it. _”_ Auguste repeats skeptically. This is not supposed to be his responsibility; their father should be the one to explain this to Laurent. But Auguste has raised Laurent more than their father has, so it’s Auguste who answers all his questions, Auguste who taught him how to walk, and speak, and read even to the endless frustration of Laurent’s tutors and nannies.

Laurent nods hastily. “In a book.”

Auguste gives him a look. Laurent sighs. “I heard it.”

“Where?” Auguste asks.

“I went to the stables last night,” Laurent admits, embarrassed, as though Auguste didn’t know his brother sneaks out to the stables every night to talk to the horses. “Two courtiers came in after a while. They didn’t see me at first. One of them said they couldn’t have sex in there, and the other one was trying to convince him.”

Auguste feels horrified. “Did you - did something-”

“I told them to get out.” Lazar says, leaning coolly against the wall; of course, every one of Laurent’s guards is ordered to tell Auguste of anything relevant that’s Laurent-related, and, _obviously_ , Lazar is the only one who ignores that order completely. One of these days, Auguste is going to stop putting up with him.

Still, he’s immensely grateful to Lazar for this; he’s glad his baby brother isn’t mentally scarred for life.

“Oh.” He says. He pauses for a moment, uncomfortable. He should be honest; he’s always been honest with Laurent. Plus, as hard as he tries, he won’t be able to guard Laurent from the court for much longer, and Auguste knows his court well; it likes to sink its claws into any semblance of innocence that it can find, and Laurent has plenty of it. “Well. Sex is when someone puts their penis into-”

“Stop!” Laurent yells, horrified, and Jord doesn’t quite manage to hide his laugh this time. Laurent’s face is bright red. “What - why - why would I want to _know_ that?”

“You asked!” Auguste says.

“I didn’t know the answer would have anything to do with - with genitalia!” Laurent cries, standing and playing nervously with the laces at his wrists. “I - I don’t - I’m leaving.”

“Fine,” Auguste says, because he’s not any more eager to have this talk than Laurent is. “But we’ll still have to have this talk some time, Laurent!”

“ _Never_ ,” Laurent says, and practically runs away, Lazar following behind him, laughing openly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!! This was Requested to my tumblr @mfingenius :D feel free to send a request <3


End file.
